I Will Love You Now and for Eternity
by Valkyrie88
Summary: Can Garnet's heart ever be captured by someone other than her first love? Find out more about this twisted yet dramatic love story. It is beyond any other fairy tale, it is a true fantasy. Will their love be strong enough to withold eachother?
1. Drowning In Fret

To my love,  
  
Zidane  
  
Dearest Love,  
  
How are you? I made this story just for you. It's about you and I together years after.  
  
~ Garnet's love story  
  
One morning I woke up at 6:00 A.M. It was a still dawn and I was still tired. I looked around on our bed and I realized you were not there. So I got up to see if you were downstairs from our room. I tried brushing my long dark hair before going down to see my Zidane. Then I went down the stairs and looked at our beautiful kitchen. I realized I was still in my lavender silk pajamas. "Zidane...?? Where are you?" I called out. Nothing...I reply from you.... Ohh Zidane where can you be???  
  
I walked out of our house, which had a scarlet red rooftop and a tan colored door. People were looking at me because I walked out with slippers. But I didn't care, so I ran to the nearest store and see if you were there. I walked into the store and I heard a familiar voice. It was Nick, Zidane's friend who fell in love with me. "Oh hello Nick" I greeted as I left the store. "Garnet, wait a minute! What's your hurry? You are in your pajamas!" Nick cried. "Oh I am looking for Zidane, you know where he can be?" I asked. "Oh Garnet, can't you go back to your house and put some clothes on?" he asked. I sighed...I didn't really care actually, about people whispering-"Is that Queen Garnet? Look at her" So I went back to my house anyway and put on some clothes. Nick went into our house. "Maybe, just maybe he's in the castle" he exclaimed. "Really? It shall be quite grand to see him actually doing some business for the castle." I put on my red shoes and said " We must make haste to the castle". Nick and I went running to the castle.  
  
I was very excited to get there.... I didn't even feel nauseous from the empty stomach. I realized I didn't have any breakfast at all. When we reached to the castle bay, I was already tired. "Are you getting on the boat, you two?" the boatmen asked. "Huh?' I answered tiredly. My legs were almost asleep.... I didn't feel too good... I was feeling a little cold too, so I put my hand on my head. I felt a little hot on my head. Then all of sudden, everything became blurry to me. "Miss? Miss? Are you ok Miss?" the boatmen asked. I couldn't even see him anymore. I could only see Nick, not realizing that I might collapse in any minute. " Garnet??? Oh no! Are you ok?" He cried. He ran to me but it was too late. I yelled out- "Zidane!" Then I blacked out and didn't even try to struggle through the water... So cold...so cold, oh Zidane... 


	2. Suddenly out From The Cold

Suddenly out from the cold, I felt someone pulling on to my hand. Who could it be? I thought it was you. I saw the person wearing a gold necklace. I felt a little faint again. I'll just sleep through this...and I closed my eyes. As I was unconscious, I heard a strange poem, which I never heard in my life. A familiar voice said the poem; it was soothing, though sad. And this is what I heard as I was out cold…  
  
  
  
  
  
That voice said-  
  
As I am floating in the watery bay,  
  
The soothing sensation calmed me  
  
It was thy love that shan't leave me, and so there he is watching me. He was avoiding me, which I know, not wanting to be by my side but why?  
  
Has he not know how much he meant to me  
  
I asked him to come float with me on the bay, but he said Nay  
  
As being disappointed, my soul and I were floating farther and farther away... I should have soon realized that he kept his distance because he was afraid that he would lose me...and now...  
  
I suddenly woke up crying.... Then I saw Zidane right beside me...I wasn't afraid anymore... "Zidane.... You saved me." I whispered. You looked at me smiling. " Are you ok now??" you asked. "What happened out there today?"  
  
I sighed. I was worried, I was afraid because you weren't there...I was afraid you might leave. I didn't know where you were.... I was scared...  
  
I wiped my tears and stopped thinking of those things.... "I..I was.... worried"  
  
I replied. You smiled again. "Why? I was only working here at your castle" you replied. I looked surprised and said, "R-Really? And that was why you left this morning, I'm so glad!" I said merrily. You nodded and said, "They're planning on building your castle to be bigger and better!" I coughed.  
  
"T-They?? Who's they?" I asked. You smiled and said "Brahnne's workers in this castle. They are gonna build a lot of things in here" I smiled. "Such excitement! I mean, this is going to be fantastic!" We were all getting excited. "Yes and they will build a gigantic stage in the middle of the castle, a pool room, where we can swim and a lot of other things too!" you explained.  
  
"And we can move back to the castle again!" I widened my eyes. "I see.... And what about your friend Nick?" I asked. "Ohh maybe he'll live with us. Or maybe in this house" you answered. "I guess so.... Lets go to the castle now, shall we?" I asked. You jumped up from our bed and said, "Yes we'll take the carriage, since you are the Queen again." 


	3. The Happiest Day In My Life

Moments later, there was a parade music of Alexandria. I looked out our window, which was a multi colored stained glass window. "Zidane, what is all this?" I asked. I looked out again and saw a parade dancing on the streets. There were dancers dressed in beautiful and colorful costumes, and some with animal costumes. There were Alexandrian soldiers dressed in golden uniforms, and marching in the parade. They were all dancing around a beautiful carriage that was decorated with flowers. The sun shining on the parade made it even more beautiful.  
  
I waved happily as the crowd cheered again. I, not knowing Nick was there beyond the crowd thought that this was the best day of my life. As I entered the castle wall I didn't notice the crowd beginning to talk...  
  
"I am most glad our Queen is moving in the castle! Ooh it is most grand." Said a hippo lady in the crowd. "It is the grandest when we have the party in the castle tonight." Said the two hippo kids. That was when Nick stepped up. He looked really sick and pale. "That parade sure was quite a exquisite idea wasn't it?" He said.  
  
"Yep-Yep!" said the kids. "Well guess what?" he answered back. "It take brains like me to arrange that kind of excitement and my friend Zidane took it from me. "Huh?" He got angrier. "Tonight all of the noblemen and noblewomen from all over the world will come and watch "I Want To Be Your Canary" the kids said. "Yes… and that Zidane will win Queen Garnet's heart again." He yelled. The hippo lady walked up to him. "Why I'd never... in my life seen such rudeness! How dare you?" She yelled. "Hmmph" said and then took her kids. "Come now children, please step away from the mad man." She said. "Yes mother!" they replied and then moved to another crowd. Nick sighed as he walked away… 


	4. Torn Down Onto Terror

That night was the most exciting one of all. I was in my room when suddenly I heard a knock. "Come in!" I answered. And you came in. Your eyes widened, though I didn't know why. "You look beautiful in your gown, Dagger, I mean Garnet!" you said. I smiled. "Why thank you." I replied cheerfully. "Shall we go down to the party?" I asked. You bowed slowly as you took my hand. I looked at your face and suddenly sighed happily. I thought things couldn't be more perfect than this. As we came down the stairs I saw a lot of decorations and flowers everywhere anyone can possibly imagine. My eyes looked around and I realized there was noblemen and women looking up, then cheering. "Long live the Queen of Alexandria!' they cheered. I was so happy. You took my hand and we walked to a new part of the castle, which was built for a theater stage. It was just like Prima Vista, only more beautiful. There was an audience. "People all over the world came to see tonight's play, "I Want to Be Your Canary". I got too over excited and I said "oh Zidane, you are the best!" We walked up to the Royal Seats, where we can see the play perfectly from the top of the theater and listen to the music very well too.  
  
I was too happy, Zidane, you had remembered how you came back and so you made me so happy. I sat on the throne, and how comforting it felt. I was glad that you, Zidane sat next to me so I wouldn't feel lonely. As I looked at you, the show had already started. The music made m y heart beat fast. It was the song that I sang, Melodies of Life. Then there were also the fireworks. I looked up with my eyes gleaming with joy. They were perfect.  
  
The show started right after that. A man came out of the curtains. No it wasn't Baku. He passed on a year ago. It was Blank. Then Marcus came out.  
  
"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen" said Blank. They were all in their costumes "Tonight's play is about love, hope and friendship." Said Marcus. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Blank announced. "I Want to Be Your Canary!" Marcus announced. "Enjoy!" Cinna shouted as he popped out of the curtains.  
  
I giggled a little. This was going to be fun, I thought. The play song started, it was "Melodies of Life" again.  
  
"I shan't let thy King steal my love!" yelled Blank. "Nay, it is I who—" said Cinna, suddenly interrupted by gunshots! People started to scream! I stood up and looked beyond the balcony of the Royal Seats. "What is going on?" I asked, as I was confused as ever. "I don't know!" You replied. The shots rang again. This time the shots were hit towards us, but missed. Things were getting crowded. The actors on the stage ran out of the curtains. "Someone's trying to assassinate you, your majesty!" said General Beatrix who was part of the audience and knew quickly what was happening. If only she wasn't a Lady, and still my General. Another shot rang and moments later, you were on the floor bleeding. "ZIDANE!!!!! No!!!" I yelled as I ran to you. You lied there with a bullet in your chest, silently. Then you said, " I'll be ok, G-Garnet…" Then you fainted. 


	5. An Unforgettable Friend

Then on the top of the stage another shot rang. It was shooting towards me! My eyes widened. "Oh god, why is this happening to us?" I thought. Moments later, I felt someone standing towards me. It was the shooter. We were on the floor desperate to hold on to each other. I was in tears. We were unarmed and unable to fight because we had no idea this would happen. I couldn't' tell who he was because he had a mask. He shot you with his gun a couple of times on the arms. "No, Stop! Zidane!" I yelled. I crawled closer to you and tried to stop your body from bleeding. I was terrified. "Zidane, don't die, please don't die..." I prayed. He showed no mercy and aimed the gun at me. I covered my head with my hands and closed my eyes. From a split second I heard someone plunge toward me and I felt that person hold me with his arms. I didn't know who it was, but I knew it was a "he" because of his strong arms. I opened my eyes and I realized it was Nick. The shots rang again and again. He held me even harder as the shooter kept shooting. "Garnet," Nick said, and that was the last thing he ever said. Then his eyes closed, as he lied there silently. There were shots on his head. Blood was everywhere. I looked at his dead body and I noticed something else on his body. It was the gold necklace I saw in the water when I was saved from drowning. I realized it was Nick who saved me from the water that day. I frowned and tears fell from my face. "No… NO!" I yelled. "You murderer!" I yelled at the shooter as I pointed at him. 'And what are you going to do about it? Prepare to die!" said the shooter as he aimed at me. This time I couldn't duck. I had one hand holding on to Zidane's hand, and I could not let go. I had my other arm still holding on to Nick's bloody body. The shooter pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes again. Nothing happened. It seemed like the gun ran out of bullets. When I opened my eyes, my Alexandrian soldiers ran to us. Beatrix and Steiner were with them. "Seize him, seize the murderer!" I yelled crying. Beatrix ran to us, as the soldiers took the shooter away. "Ohh! I will be back, and then you'll be sorry." The shooter yelled. Steiner used a club and knocked him out. Beatrix rolled Nick to the ground. "He's dead…" she said Your Majesty, are you alright?" she asked. "Yes, but I don't know if Zidane is…" I replied. Some soldiers with a stretcher came and took him away. I could've hardly stood up.  
  
Another set of Alexandrian soldiers took Nick's body away. I took off his gold necklace that was covered with blood and then I walked to the exit. "Are you sure you're alright, my queen?" Steiner asked. I looked back, and said, "Yes, I'll be fine…" Then I walked away.  
  
The next morning, I decided to go Zidane's room, to see if he was all right. Before I left my room, I noticed a letter on my desk under my comb. It was sealed in a yellow envelope. I opened it and I realized it was Nick's handwriting. He had always written to me when he was alive. But never did he put his letter in my room, personally. I must've been distracted at the time, and didn't know the letter was there. The letter was not too long. It said-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Garnet,  
  
I know you are the Queen now and your heart belongs to Zidane. But I just have to tell you this. I am happy for you. (I could hear Nick's cheerful voice as I read) I know I once fell in love with you, deeply in love, but I have changed. I am no longer a selfish person. I hope you and Zidane will be very happy together, living in the castle. After the play tonight, I will be leaving to go to Treno. Best Wishes. Yours truly, Nick.  
  
I folded up the letter and took out the gold necklace. The blood on the necklace had dried up. This necklace is a memory of Nick. I placed the necklace in my pocket and I went out the door to see you, Zidane. When I entered your room, you called out my name. "Dagger! I mean Garnet..." You had a cast on. I ran up to you and hugged you. "Oww." You said painfully. I backed away. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Zidane!" I apologized. You shook your head. "That's ok, it was worth the pain," you replied. "Hey, when are we moving in together to share one room?" you asked. I smiled at the same old lovable Zidane. "As soon as you recover your injuries." I answered softly. "Aww, that's going to take awhile." You said. I grinned and said, "Let's go... To Nick's funeral." You nodded and walked with me.  
  
We arrived at Nick's grave. Dr. Tot was there to start the funeral. He gave me a bunch of flowers and so I placed on the grave. You walked next to me, and looked at me silently.  
  
"He saved my life, Zidane." Explained to you. You held my hand and said, "And I am very grateful for that, because I could've lost you. But he shouldn't have died." You looked up sadly. I walked closer to the tomb and placed Nick's necklace above it. Then I walked up to you again and we left with Nick in our memories. "Good Bye, Nick" I whispered to myself. I will never forget him.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: If you were not satisfied with this ending or if you wish to read another ending, please proceed to the next chapter. 


	6. The Dove Flies By

Authors Note Part 2: Ok so the following ending doesn't really end well but I don't know why its called the good ending. You can just skip to the 3rd ending (which is also the best) if you don't want to waste time.  
  
Good Ending- Garnet, Zidane and Nick lives to light of the day  
  
I woke up crying from that sad story; it was more like a poem though. I w as back at our house, Zidane. Where were you? I looked around our room and you were not there. Then I heard some footsteps. When I came to the stairs, I saw you, with a cup of beverage in your hand. "Dagger, so glad to see you awake." You greeted me cheerfully. I hugged you with a leap. Since you were much taller than I was, I had to leap to hug you. "Thank you…for saving me…" I said softly. You looked confused from my thank you. "What?" you asked in confusion. "What is the matter? Did I say something wrong?" I asked "Oh, no nada, it's just that, I don't want to take all the credit from Nick." You replied as you looked down at the cup of tea. 'Oh yes, here" you said as you hand me the cup of tea that isn't as warm as before now. "Oh thank you again, and what about Nick?" I asked. "He's the one who helped me saved you from the water." You answered. "Ohh I'll have to thank him then…" I said awkwardly. "And I should also give him some credit for keeping our secret of your surprise." You said. "Surprise?" I asked happily. "Oh I just love surprises! What is it, Zidane?" You smiled and said, "Now, if I tell you then it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" you asked. I got very excited. "Well, I can guess!" I exclaimed. "Mm hmm, and the surprise package is at the castle," you said. "Well I think it is time that I returned to the castle, don't you?" I asked you. "Yes, I think so too, no come on let's go back!" you replied. And so we walked out of our house, and to the castle holding each other's arms.  
  
When we arrived to the castle I was quite amused by the new construction of my castle. It was so beautiful. I can see the birds as they fly by the castle, gliding through the shadows of the clouds above the sky. "Amazing!" I exclaimed 


	7. Leaving This Lonely World Behind

Good Ending- Garnet, Zidane and Nick lives to light of the day  
  
I woke up crying from that sad story; it was more like a poem though. I w as back at our house, Zidane. Where were you? I looked around our room and you were not there. Then I heard some footsteps. When I came to the stairs, I saw you, with a cup of beverage in your hand. "Dagger, so glad to see you awake." You greeted me cheerfully. I hugged you with a leap. Since you were much taller than I was, I had to leap to hug you. "Thank you…for saving me…" I said softly. You looked confused from my thank you. "What?" you asked in confusion. "What is the matter? Did I say something wrong?" I asked "Oh, no nada, it's just that, I don't want to take all the credit from Nick." You replied as you looked down at the cup of tea. 'Oh yes, here" you said as you hand me the cup of tea that isn't as warm as before now. "Oh thank you again, and what about Nick?" I asked. "He's the one who helped me saved you from the water." You answered. "Ohh I'll have to thank him then…" I said awkwardly. "And I should also give him some credit for keeping our secret of your surprise." You said. "Surprise?" I asked happily. "Oh I just love surprises! What is it, Zidane?" You smiled and said, "Now, if I tell you then it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" you asked. I got very excited. "Well, I can guess!" I exclaimed. "Mm hmm, and the surprise package is at the castle," you said. "Well I think it is time that I returned to the castle, don't you?" I asked you. "Yes, I think so too, no come on let's go back!" you replied. And so we walked out of our house, and to the castle holding each other's arms.  
  
When we arrived to the castle I was quite amused by the new construction of my castle. It was so beautiful. I can see the birds as they fly by the castle, gliding through the shadows of the clouds above the sky. "Amazing!" I exclaimed  
  
Best Ending- Garnet dies  
  
The shooting came from the center stage! "Run for it!" yelled Cinna. Everyone evacuated from the theater and the stage. "What is going on?" I asked you. "Is this supposed to be part of the show?" Our eyes widened. "Of course not, dear!" you said nervously. "Let's go down to the stage and see what is going on." I said as we left the balcony. We went down the steps in panic. "Is anyone hurt?" I asked one of the Alexandrian soldiers. "Yes, your majesty… several noblemen are hurt by the shooting, up on the stage. It seems to me that there is a crazy man up there!" the soldier replied. You took a look at the stage and yelled, "Nick!" I looked at the stage with you. I gasped. I saw Nick on the stage, and was shooting at the curtains. We went up the stage and tried to calm Nick down. "Oh Nick, what on Earth are you doing?" I asked. He walked up to me, slowly and angrily. "I'm just getting back what I deserve… After being by my so-called buddy's side, Zidane… I shall finally get what I deserve! AHAHAAHA!" Nick explained as he laughed nastily at you. Our eyes widened even more as he came closer to us with that handgun. I was so scared.  
  
"What is it that you want, Nick?" you asked. "Gils, jewelry… we've got anything you want, so just take it and leave us be!" you said trying to negotiate. Nick started to laugh again. "Zidane, I'm scared of what's become of him," I whispered to you as I held tightly to your arm. I was afraid of what he would do with his gun at any second. "I want my canary, NOW!" Nick yelled. He then ran up to me and grabbed my hand, and he was taking me up a ladder that was behind the curtains. "Let go of me, Nick; you're hurting me!" I screamed. "Oww, Ahhh!" He took me at the top of the theater, just on top of the music room. Then I realized you followed him up here. "Help me, Zidane!" I whispered as I felt my arm almost being twist off. "I'm sorry, Garnet." Nick said sadly. I wriggled free for my freedom and ran to you.  
  
"Ready to die, or tell the truth?" Nick asked furiously. His eyes suddenly glowed in red and he triggered his gun. "W-What?" you asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Nick looked up in the air and said, "How soon we forget, Zidane!" he yelled again. "What is he talking about?" I whispered to Zidane. "I don't know" you said. Nick laughed loudly again. "You took all my credit away, Zidane." He yelled. I then realized the gold necklace he was wearing. It was the same necklace the person that saved me from drowning that day wore. "It was you!" I exclaimed. "It was you that day that saved me!" Then it started to rain. Nick smiled again and said, "Yes but you, Zidane took it all away, my idea of the theater and my heroic rescue for Garnet!" He triggered the gun at you, Zidane! "You bastard, took all the credit and won her heart. "Zidane! No!!!!!" I yelled as I ran in front of you. I closed my eyes tightly as I heard the sound of the gun rang. I heard yells. "Garnet, no!" you yelled and I opened my eyes. I saw my own blood, seeping through my white dress before my very own eyes. I collapsed on the floor. My blood was draining all over the place with the rain. I never felt so cold. My hair was wet with blood and rain. It almost stung when the raindrops fell on my face.  
  
You sobbed. You held me close to you as you knelt on the floor crying quietly. "Oh god," I moaned painfully. I used my hand to cover the pain, but then I groaned. "Zidane, forgive me. For I love you too much for me to see you die." I explained as I breathed slowly. You walked up to me. "Garnet! Please don't die…oh please…"  
  
I closed my eyes. The storm thundered. Nick stood there, with his eyes widened. You shot an angry look at him and asked furiously, "Is this what you wanted, Nick; to make Garnet unhappy and…get some attention to the world by doing this in front of everyone from the whole world?" your voice was breaking down. "What have I done? How could I have done this to you, Garnet? I only wanted you to be with me…" Nick suddenly said. "Good Bye spiteful world, as I will to join death…I shall take you with me cruel fate, because you have ruined my life!" He triggered the gun as Captain Steiner and Lady Beatrix came running. Nick pointed the gun at his head and triggered again. Another shot rang and there was a loud thud. And there lied his body, covered in blood. Then all of a sudden, a purple, yet mystical soul type creature came out of Nick's mouth. "What is that horrible creature?" Beatrix asked in horror. The horrible creature floated up in the air screaming in a loud screech and then disappeared in the air. "Forget about it for now!" Steiner said in terror. They ran up to us. "QUEEN GARNET! NO!!!!" Steiner yelled. "I was sworn to protect the queen and I failed…It is all my fault!" Beatrix sobbed. You, Zidane sobbed even more. They all cried with beads of tears falling on my face.  
  
~ If I should leave this lonely world behind, your voice will still remembered on melody.  
  
Those are the words I shall never forget.  
  
End of Garnet's POV ~  
  
The morning was Garnet's funeral, Zidane were there and Alexandria was devoured by sadness. No one spoke. No one smiled, not even the little children. It was a horrible and tragic accident, which everyone saw, since it was at the top of the theater. Zidane was very unhappy. His one true love had died. Steiner walked up to him and said, "Urgent news…it seems to me that the creature Nick was talking about last night, the sign of spitefulness. It possesses the body with evil…" Beatrix came up to him. "Steiner, this is not the time…Zidane is still in peace." She said. Steiner nodded and walked away with Beatrix. Steiner sniffed and sobbed as he walked away. Now Zidane started to put a lot of flowers on the grave. Zidane suddenly started to talk to Garnet. "Oh…Garnet, there were so much things I wanted to do with you, especially after the castle was rebuilt. I wanted you to enjoy it. I love you, Garnet, and I always will…forever and throughout eternity. I will miss you. Good bye, my love."  
  
:'-( 


End file.
